Qiyana descubre la jungla
by Arquidex
Summary: Historia futanari entre Soraka y Qiyana de league of legends


**Qiyana discovers the jungle**

**(Atención: Esta historia está escrita específicamente para el contenido adulto, contiene futanari y otros términos demasiado lascivos como para escribirlos en castellano. Dicho esto le pido que si no se ve preparado para leer esto o le desagrada el contenido futanari, marchese cuanto antes)**

Qiyana es la nueva campeona en la grieta a pesar de que ya salieron unos cuantos más, los invocadores todavía no averiguan cómo controlarla y dominarla por el carácter impetuoso de esta. Una partida cualquiera, la invocadora encargada de manejar a Qiyana contra un yasuo feed maestría 7 se rinde de lo complicado que es controlarla y Qiyana queda libre de las ataduras del invocador dejándola libre para moverse y actuar a su voluntad por la grieta. Qiyana decide ir a explorar la jungla sin saber que una gran seguidora de ella y sus grandes caderas y nalgas en esas ajustadas mallas la sigue desde hace mucho tiempo y sobre todo desde cerca.

— ¿Donde diablos esta Soraka? Llevo 5 minutos recibiendo disparos de la loca de Jinx y no me quedan pociones, blitzcrank no para de empujar y no puedo farmear ¡SORAKA! —

Una muy enojada Tristana gritaba bajo torre, su supp Soraka había desaparecido del mapa en cuanto comenzaron a aparecer los minions, Tristana creyó al principio que estaba ayudando al jungla pero recordó que el jungla de su equipo comenzó en el red y a ella le tocó en la parte del blue, esperó 20 segundos más a ver si aparecia la curandera pero no fue así, no tuvo más remedio que pelear sola pero apenas pasaron 2 minutos y ya habían regalado la primera kill al soporte enemigo por ignite.

Eso por la botline, en midline la cosa estaba en mejores condiciones. Un Yasuo con maestría 7 y nombre de niño coreano estaba amenazando constantemente a Qiyana, la nueva campeona femenina. Cuando la culona iba a intentar hacer un golpe final sobre un minion, el samurai exiliado siempre llegaba frente a ella con su daño absurdo a bajos niveles. Qiyana sabía que podía hacerle frente si no fuera por ese estúpido escudo que tenía el espadachín a cada dos segundos y sobre todo el estúpido control de movimientos que le hacía su invocadora, ella no dudaría en atacar al espadachín pero por magia de la grieta solo avanzaba para recibir daño y volver bajo torre.

Así duró la línea por 7 minutos siendo Yasuo nivel 6 y Qiyana 5 con yasuo teniendo 89 de farm y ella apenas 45. Qiyana se estaba hartando de las habilidades estúpidas de la invocadora para enfrentarse al peligro pero para su sorpresa quien más se hartó fue la propia invocadora quien abandonó la campeona y la grieta dejándola fuera de juego.

Qiyana ahora no sabía que hacer, el espadachín estaba sacando su maestría frente a su cara sin parar, parecía tener alguna especie de fetiche con ello.

Qiyana decidió entonces seguir el protocolo de siempre, volver a base como todos los campeones inactivos de la grieta pero al caminar por la línea viendo a los minions pensó en que apenas conocía el lugar por donde luchaba, las pocas veces que salía de su línea era para conseguir una kill en otra con lo cual a veces tan solo veía el rió o, los dragones, heraldos y el cangrejo pero según los jungla, hay una mayor variedad de cosas y plantas en el interior. Esto llamó la atención de la emperatriz, ella sabía que no podía ir por ahí libremente...Bueno, si podía si al hacerlo no influenciaba en el juego del resto del equipo pero en la situación actual creo que poco les importaba su equipo, el locutor no paraba de narrar las muertes que ganaba Jinx y la Topline estaba bastante bien, era una Kayle vs una Riven, la ventaja debería ser de la Ex Noxiana pero la Celestial parecía estar jugando con el cuerpo de la otra mujer como un muñeco.

Qiyana no lo pensó dos veces, en vez de seguir recto camino a la base se fue por el camino que llevaba a la cueva de los lobos, curiosa e intrigada se puso su arma de elementos sobre su hombro y caminó por el interior de la jungla explorando esta, para su suerte, el jungla, Kindred, estaba ocupada con la jungla del red y no parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho, al igual que Qiyana, el invocador de Kindred apenas sabía manejarla. Qiyana suspiró aliviada sabiendo que tenía mucho tiempo hasta para volver a base o para que alguien la encontrase pululando por ahí.

— Así que Esto es la jungla… Bastante sencilla para ser una jungla y eso son… ¿Lobos? —

La morena estaba confusa con el aspecto de los animales frente a ella, los lobos parecían tan grandes como ella misma y uno de ellos, el más grande y el que suponía era el alfa, tenía dos cabezas, esto extrañó a la futura emperatriz, había visto animales extraños y de muchas variedades pero no uno de dos cabezas aunque sí de 4 ojos. Qiyana no se entretuvo más con los lobos, estaban durmiendo y lo último que quería era robarle contenido a Kindred sabiendo que ella debería estar en base y no paseando por la jungla. Qiyana continuó su marcha tranquila, aún seguía curiosa sobre el contenido de la jungla pero lo poco que estaba viendo la estaba decepcionando enormemente, hasta que llegó frente a un enorme golem de maná, el enorme gigante de roca mágico era tan grande como una casa mediana y se notaba la magia recorrer cada hueco de la criatura, literalmente, había un orbe azul en el centro de su pecho donde dedujo que está concentrado todo el maná, ahora entendía la extraña aura que tenían algunos junglas cuando hablaban del blue u otros midlines magos que se iban un momento y aparecían con ella, por ahora fue el único dato esencial que habían sacado de su exploración. No fue tan malo, al menos eso pensó ella.

— Me esperaba más pero supongo que tu eres un dato que me puede servir en muchas ocasiones gigantón, si la grieta me lo permitiera, simplemente controlaría tu elemento para romperte y quedarme con todo tu maná, pero aquí quieren ser ''Justos'' y no me permiten aprovecharme de mis verdaderas habilidades, una lastima —

La morena no dijo nada más, se dio la vuelta y miró a la siguiente criatura que analizar, al otro lado a lo lejos estaba un sapo pequeño e inofensivo que saltaba en círculos sobre una seta púrpura, Qiyana lo miró indiferente pero cuando el sapo saltó sobre la seta este se fusionó con ella y se transformó en un sapo gigante que rebosaba magia y un olor a veneno, esto sí llamó la atención de la asesina y se dirigió a analizar al gran sapo.

Un ''Crack'' Sonó cerca de Qiyana haciéndola detenerse por completo, ella rápidamente miró alrededor buscando a algún campeón pero no vio absolutamente nada, cerró los ojos y relajó la respiración provocando una mayor sensibilidad en sus oídos, otro ''crack'' Sonó y esta vez ella supo de donde provino el sonido.

— ¡Maldición! Creo que me escuchó… —

Qiyana volvió a donde el blue y miró detrás de este procurando que solo fuera el gigantón que se movió pisando algo pero este seguía igual que lo encontró, no haciendo nada, a su lado había un gran arbusto en el cual no veía nada de nada, sin dudarlo se metió dentro de este sin tener en cuenta que podía encontrarse un campeón pero tampoco fue así, la mujer dejó su arma a las afueras del arbusto junto al golem y se agachó dejando su lado inferior en el exterior del arbusto, de cintura para arriba estaba buscando algo en los arbustos, algo que le demostrará que fue un animal quien provocó el sonido y no su peor presentimiento, no quería saber lo que significa que la encontrasen en mitad de la jungla así que quería asegurarse de que no fuera nadie.

— Oh dios… Mira esas caderas, ese trasero, esas mallas apretadas y como se marca toda su intimidad~ —

La curandera ya no podía soportarlo más, había abandonado la línea de su compañera Tristana para ir a ver a la nueva campeona enemiga, la había visto de reojo antes de empezar la partida y fue amor a primera vista. Soraka había resistido a grandes tentaciones en su vida, resistió a Irelia helada, resistió a Kaisa en su aspecto básico, resistió incluso a DJ Sona pero solo cuando estaba junto a ella, soraka no era fan de los traseros pero su atención iba a ellos cuando los pechos de alguna campeona no superan los suyos y como era la cuarta mujer con mayor copa de la liga…

Cuando nadie la veía se iba durante varios minutos entre los arbustos a respirar profundamente para calmarse y evitar que su creciente erección no se notara. Pero esta vez no pudo resistirse, la mujer semi cabra se había enamorado de las posaderas de la nueva campeona en la primera partida que le tocó con ella, es decir, esta, y específicamente de sus nalgas, soraka siempre fue una seguidora fiel de las nalgas de las campeonas de la liga desde que ese mal le salió entre sus piernas en su último buff donde sin querer le dieron poder sobrecargado y este tomó forma entre sus pìernas, Soraka desde entonces ha tenido que ir atando el buffo excesivo a su pierna derecha procurando que nadie viera mientras ella realizaba las acciones de supp pero le fue difícil disimular semejante cosa masiva, a veces le tocaba ayudar a ciertas mujeres que volvían loco su libido y ella solo pensaba en disfrutar de una noche con ellas, pensamientos que ella antes nunca había tenido, siempre había tenido en sus ideas que el hombre era quien debía poseer el instrumento que ella ahora posee pero ahora no era así y sobre todo era el hombre quien debía tener un instrumento mayor que pudiera satisfacer a sus parejas, sin embargo, soraka tras un análisis de su enorme buffo, sabía que ningún hombre humano podía comparar sus genitales con los de ella, tan grandes como lo eran los yordles casi en su totalidad y tan grueso como su el brazo de un humano, por no hablar de su curiosa forma y los dos orbes que le salieron también hace mucho bajo todo el equipamiento, dos grandes manzanas maduras que estaban siempre en constante movimiento, siempre generando algo que ella sabía que debía expulsar pero desde que recibió esta maldición, no lo había hecho y eso provocó que su libido y deseo sexual aumentara de gran manera, ni siquiera se había masturbado, nunca lo hizo ni planeaba hacerlo, lo encontraba una manera demasiado fácil de librarse de sus problemas cuando tiene preocupaciones mayores en la cabeza.

Sin embargo había llegado el día en el que no podía aguantar más, ella era un ser celestial pero también un ser vivo capaz de sentir las mismas sensaciones que otros y los mismos pecados, en este caso la lujuria, la lujuria se había apoderado de su mente pero no de su cuerpo, aún… Ella estaba lo suficientemente cuerda para no hacer ninguna locura con nadie pero deseaba liberar todo ese deseo suprimido por más de un año, un deseo creciente que se acumulaba bajo su túnica y cuando vio a la morena que según los rumores, superan incluso a irelia skin básica no pudo aguantar más.

Soraka se encontraba en el arbusto entrante al río, el nuevo que implementaron tras el último cambio de pre temporada y tenía una vista fantástica de cómo la menor movía sus posaderas de lado a lado buscandola. Soraka no lo soportó, su tunica dorada estaba levantada casi sobresaliendo del arbusto donde se escondía, sus ojos estaban nublados, su mente casi blanca, frente a ella podía ver una enorme carpa formada bajo el manto dorado de su poca ropa que lleva y como la parte donde acababa la punta estaba bañada en constante goteo de un líquido espeso que ensuciaba su atuendo.

— ¡Ha! ¡te encontré! Ah no, es el palo roto… pero si esto está aquí… ¡significa que debe estar cerca! —

Qiyana se echó más cerca del suelo procurando el origen del sonido provocando que sus caderas quedaran al cielo y su trasero se balancee más.

Soraka ni siquiera había tocado su enorme eje cuando sentía que estaba por explotar. Sin esperar un solo segundo más, la curandera movió su atuendo a un lado exponiendo aquella figura que ella tanto temía mirar. Soraka pusó sus ojos sobre la cosa firme, grande, azulada y larga que estaba atravesando los matojos del arbusto, la base redonda de una azul más oscuro con una protuberancia en la base que recordaba a un capullo de un caballo donde guardaba su miembro, su tronco, lleno de venas inchadas que palpitan con fuerza y energía hasta la cabeza acampanada púrpura, aquella cosa monstruosa era tan grande que hasta a ella le asustaba, no era tan exagerado pero sin duda intimidante. La cabeza acampanada púrpura expulsaba aquel líquido transparente y pesado por la punta abierta del miembro, un líquido que cuando entró en contacto con el aire, se liberó en mayor cantidad, creando un charco en el suelo de no largo importante. Soraka miró de nuevo a Qiyana después de estar asombrada con su propia polla, la morena se había levantado, al fin pareció rendirse con su búsqueda, soraka estaba aliviada por esto pero también apenada por no poder disfrutar del espectáculo que antes estaba mostrando la menor. Suspiró cansada y decepcionada pero su vigor y erección seguían tan potentes como antes, al parecer el que su mente se relajará no significaba que su cuerpo también, no en este caso. Para empeorar las cosas, Soraka vio a Qiyana dirigirse hacia el arbusto donde ella estaba, esto la puso más nerviosa pero menuda suerte la suya cuando otro sonido sonó detrás de la morena y esta se dio la vuelta flexionando para ir tras el sonido, al ver a la morena flexionarse vio también sus glúteos rebotar de arriba abajo al moverse tan rápido, no pudo soportarlo más, su manos fueron automáticamente hacía su eje y lo agarró con ambas manos, al hacerlo la mente de Soraka se nubló y el placer la invadió, no se vino pero de la punta de su enorme miembro salió un disparo de liquido preseminal que cayó unos metros lejos de ella. Como la mujer cabra sospechaba, la morena lo escuchó y también lo vio, no a ella, si no el líquido. Qiyana se acercó al líquido curiosa mirando alrededor por si veía algo más. De explorar la jungla pasó a investigar una escena de detectives.

— ¿Qué… es esto? —

Qiyana miró al líquido espeso en el suelo, era transparente pero espeso, ella lo sabía con solo verlo pero aparte de ser de esa forma, también era oloroso y no poco, Qiyana tuvo que taparse la nariz de tan fuerte que era el olor del almizcle en el suelo pero también le pudo la curiosidad, dejó su arma clavada en el suelo a su lado y se inclinó con el trasero al aire a analizar dicho material líquido, esto no sería un problema si no fuera por que se agachó justo frente a Soraka con su enorme culo apuntando hacía el miembro de la mujer celestial.

— Tienes que estar bromeando —

Pero no fue ninguna broma, la futura emperatriz estaba justo delante de ella, enseñándole lo que tanto deseaba, su rico trasero empacado por unas mallas ajustadas que mostraba a detalle cada parte de su intimidad y piernas.

Soraka retrocedió con sigilo tratando de no golpear sin querer con su duro miembro el seguro esponjoso trasero de Qiyana. Entonces a Soraka se le ocurrió aprovechar el momento, viendo que la asesina estaba demasiado distraída con el líquido Soraka aprovecho para volver al ritual que antes pensó que fue un error pero tras recordar el placer, ella volvió sus manos a su enorme eje y empezó a acariciarlo con suavidad mirando aquel enorme trasero frente a ella.

— Dios…Mio… —

Soraka se había puesto una mano en la boca mientras con la otra empezaba a bombear de arriba abajo su eje hasta la cabeza provocando que una cantidad absurda de liquido preseminal se escapara por la punta de la mujer cabra, una cantidad que estaba llenando todo el suelo del arbusto de humedad y un olor fuerte. Los pezones de la curandera se pusieron rígidos adoloridos por la tela que los apretaba, el otro sexo de la mayor también estaba goteando, sus labios vaginales cubiertos por las bragas casera que se hizo, ahora babeaban ante el placer de su latiente miembro.

El placer aumentaba cuanto más Soraka bombeada su polla, cuanto más rápido se movía y cuanto más miraba el culo de qiyana, todo su placer la estaba cegando por completo, incluso su mano había perdido el control y se movía torpemente por su miembro apretando sus venas hinchadas. Soraka miró de nuevo aquellas mallas que aprisionaba tan hermoso par de piel redonda y burbujeante, se imaginó el rasgar las y poner su miembro entre sus nalgas y empezar a mover su miembro de arriba abajo entre ellas, sintiendo como los glúteos se aprietan al su alrededor y el calor envolvió su eje. La imaginación de Soraka fue cruel consigo misma, castigando con el inmenso deseo de saber cómo se siente tener esos cojines de carne más cerca pero ella aún seguía lo suficientemente despierta para no caer tan bajo.

— Ya veo...Realmente debes amar mi trasero ¿No es así? Seas quien seas —

Soraka no se detuvo, abrió los ojos como al completo de sorpresa pero sus manos seguían haciendo el trabajo sucio. Qiyana estaba mirando por encima de su hombro hacía donde se encontraba ella, no parecía haberla visto por completo pues sus ojos no se cruzaron, la menor imaginaba que quien estuviera en el arbusto era de su misma estatura.

— Realmente has hecho un desastre en la jungla ¿Que pasaría si la pobre kindred se tropezara en este charco pegajoso? —

Las palabras de Qiyana, a pesar de llevar un tono amenazante, también sonaban con lujuria y coqueteo. Soraka no supo cómo reaccionar, sus ojos estaban pegados a los de Qiyana pero los bajaba continuamente a su enorme trasero.

— Bueno Bueno, veo que ni siquiera te detienes a pesar de estar junto a mi, sin duda eres un pervertido, vamos ¿Por qué no sales y me muestras quien eres? por la cantidad que has derramado aquí abajo, seguramente eres un Vastaya o un ser muy enérgico, ningún humano podría haber hecho esto —

Qiyana golpeó fuerte en la cabeza de Soraka, tenía razón y ella se sentía como dijo, una pervertida, se sentía mal por a pesar de que la otra la estuviera hablando, siguiera masturbandose cada ves más fuerte y con más velocidad.

Qiyana sonrió atrevida al ver que la persona tras ella no se atrevía a salir del arbusto, entonces ella decidió acercarse un poco más.

Qiyana dió brinco hacia atrás dejando que sus nalgas entrarán en el arbusto justo debajo del miembro de Soraka.

— ¿Qué ocurre? No seas tímido y sal hombretón, tengo ganas de ver eso que escondes~ —

Soraka al ver el gran trasero de Qiyana acercarse a ella se emocionó, empezó a jalar más fuerte de su miembro a una velocidad que ni ella creía que podía llegar. Pensamientos como ¿Este es el placer de un hombre y una mujer fusionados? es tan… adictivo. Y más cosas del estilo pasaron por su mente, otra idea que se le ocurrió fue aprovechar la confusión, Qiyana estaba jugando con la escena, no parecía estar interesada en descubrirla y esto a Soraka le emocionó, la mujer cabra dejó caer su miembro duro sobre el trasero de Qiyana, Qiyana sintió el eje y abrió los ojos como platos al notarlo, era grande, muy grande, sintió que pesaba demasiado en sus glúteos y se hundía por momentos entre sus nalgas.

— ¡Oh My! —

Qiyana se estremeció ante el grueso eje sobre sus amplias y redondas nalgas, esperaba algo grande pero aquello era absurdamente enorme, no recordaba haber visto de tal magnitud desde su visita al pueblo de gigante cerca de su tierra natal, no solo su tamaño era ridículo, su forma era parecida a la que tendría un animal equino pero para nada fino y no tan exageradamente largo como vendría siendo la realidad de los caballos.

— V-aya… Si que guardabas algo… Grande… ¡Espera! —

Soraka se paralizó ante su orden, pensaba que la había pillado por los tatuajes en su miembro y su color característico. Soraka estaba por escapar usando el hechizo de Flash al otro lado del muro.

— ¡Alistar! Ahora todo tiene sentido, semejante mastodonte debía pertenecer a alguien enorme, aunque es ridícula la magia de los arbustos en este lugar, puedes meter una ciudad entera en un arbusto y no la veras a menos que entres dentro...Igual que mi reino —

Soraka suspiró aliviada, agradeció a alistar en lo profundo de su corazón por tener el mismo color de piel que ella y ser un toro pero su alivio se fue al infierno cuando empezó a sentir más placer en su eje. La curandera miró a Qiyana, la futura emperatriz estaba agarrando su eje con una mano aún sin quitar su trasero de debajo, ella lo enterró entre sus esponjosas nalgas y empezó a hacer un curioso baile hipnótico para Soraka, Qiyana comenzó a flexionar sus rodillas y mover sus caderas de lado a lado con la enorme polla de Soraka atrapada entre sus burbujas.

— ¿Qué te parece toro? esto lo llamamos Twerk en mi tierra y soy la mejor bailarina de este estilo en mi reino —

Y dios sí lo era, la morena brincaba con su culo arriba y abajo acariciando sin piedad la polla palpitante de soraka, Soraka estaba en el mismísimo cielo transcendental, por un momento pareció ver a Kayle comiendo pollo con su hermana en el más allá, lugar de ellas supone la mujer cabra pero la realidad volvió a golpearla cuando sintió un cosquilleo crecer en su interior, ella miró a Qiyana, bailaba moviendo sus caderas sin parar y cada vez más rapido, movía su trasero en círculos haciendo que el miembro de la mujer cabra girase con ella, a veces simplemente arriba y abajo y eso le daba un placer tremendo, Soraka había perdido la noción de cuanto había derramado encima de Qiyana, su liquido preseminal había dejado de salir de tanto que había derramado, sus pezuñas notaban una humedad constante bajo ellas al igual que Qiyana que miro a sus pies y vio un enorme charco de líquidos con un olor fuerte y poderoso. Soraka no se dio cuenta cuanto empezó a empujar su miembro sobre las nalgas de Qiyana, ella sí lo notó y bajó una mano que sujetaba su rodilla para tocar la cintura de Soraka y detener su movimiento. Soraka en cuanto la sintió se volvió hacía atrás asustada.

— No hagas nada, quiero practicar baile pero avisame cuando estes cerca, no quiero empaparme en semen de toro…Por cierto, es cosa mía ¿O tu cintura es algo más estrecha? —

El corazón de Soraka se puso a mil, la habían pillado, ella sabía que la habían pillado.

— Seguramente estás a dieta grandullón —

Soraka había resurgido de la muerte en ese momento, estaba demasiado agradecida con el enorme desinterés de Qiyana por ver al toro y como solo se concentraba en el baile sensual.

Había pasado un buen rato, minutos en los que Qiyana movía sus caderas de forma artística apretando de vez en cuando con sus fuertes nalgas el eje de Soraka. Soraka no se aburría, solo deseaba que este momento se alargarse para siempre y que Qiyana siguiera bailando en su polla incluso después de haber acabado la partida pero todo tenía un límite, Soraka había conseguido aguantar su clímax por varios segundos pero ya no podía más, sus ojos estaba girados hacia arriba, su lengua se retorcía en el aire del placer, sus manos acariciaban sus senos sensibles y sus duros pezones llegando en un par más de bailes al clímax.

— Si que eres resistente, pero nadie me ganas en este ju- —

Qiyana no pudo hablar al recibir en su espalda una carga masiva de esperma Celestial que la empapó entera, una carga de semen que salió desde la punta del ser celestial hasta la nuca de la mujer de Ixtal. Qiyana se sorprendió por la espesa y gran fuente de esperma que caía sobre ella sin parar, un orgasmo que parecía no tener fin ni límite de potencia pues algunas cuantas corrientes de esperma pasaron encima de ella hasta caer frente a ella o en su cabeza.

Soraka por su lado estaba nublada de placer, su polla palpitaba y temblaba con cada golpe que propina su orgasmo en ella expulsando lo que podría ser perfectamente más de dos galones de Semen espeso y blanquecino. Soraka estuvo así dos minutos, minutos en los que en ningún momento aligeró su corrida hasta que por fin empezó a ver una disminución de cantidad en su orgasmo, la mujer cabra por fin había parado de correrse después de lo que parecía una eternidad y estaba debil, debil y tambaleándose de lado a lado aún con su eje largo entre las nalgas de Qiyana expulsando pequeños chorros de semen en la espalda de la más baja.

— ¿Que mierda tenías ahí? ¿Una cisterna de camión? Ha sido increíble, en mi vida he visto a alguien correrse tanto durante tanto tiempo, no quiero imaginar si hubieras descargado dentro de mi —

Dichas palabras impactaron en la cabeza de Soraka como una flecha, acabar dentro de la nalgona de la liga, estar dentro de ella… Impregnarla con su esencia y explorar su interior…

— Espera ¿Eso que noto es tu miembro rígido otra vez? —

Qiyana miró hacia atrás viendo aquel eje entre sus nalgas elevarse de nuevo en todo su esplendor, la punta brillaba con los restos de esperma en ella y palpitaba como antes, parecía que ni siquiera se había corrido.

— Me alegro que te hayas puesto así de fuerte por mi, cosa que a cualquiera le pasaría, es decir, soy yo, DUH, pero no puedo entretenerme más tiempo por aquí —

Qiyana se levantó liberando el eje grueso de Soraka de entre sus nalgas con un deslizamientos que le causó placer a la más alta.

— Si quieres algún día podemos jugar de nuevo pero solo para practicar baile, ya me entiendes —

Con un guiño al arbusto, Qiyana Se dio la vuelta y recogió su arma del suelo y se la puso al hombro, antes de irse a base ella quería marchar al río para limpiar toda la porquería de semen que había en su espalda y cabeza, algunas cuerdas de semen hasta gotearon por su cara por bajando por su cabeza.

Esto era lo que tenía planeado Qiyana pero la detuvo Soraka aprisionando a la Morena pasando sus manos bajo sus axilas y luego agarrándola con los brazos sujetándola por los hombros.

— Toro, no te conviene jugar con la futura emperatriz, podría fácilmente destruirte —

Qiyana sabía que podía matar al toro pero solo quería amenazar, si se defendía tendría problemas más tarde con los invocadores por influir en medio de una partida estando ella desconectada. La amenaza no pareció surtir efecto en la criatura pues su agarre era fuerte y firme y Qiyana podía sentir su erección determinada en su espalda, no podía mentir que aquel enorme tronco la había hecho mojarse bastante, su intimidad estaba húmeda y como la de la mayor, juraría haber venido solo con masajear la enorme polla del toro, sus mejillas rojizas, su pezones erectos y su tono mente imaginando mil escenas eróticas ahora mismo no ayudaba.

Soraka por su lado seguía oculta en los arbustos, se había atrevido a avanzar lo suficiente para agarrar a la más baja y así atraparla, realmente no iba a hacerle nada que no quisiera o eso pensó ella al iniciar pero cuando escuchó la idea de Qiyana de tener todo su eje dentro de ella sus ojos se oscurecieron y su ética moral se fue al infierno. Soraka ahora era esclava de la lujuria, puro deseo corría por sus venas y sobre todo por su gran polla deseosa de más placer. La mujer cabra no hizo esperar más su constante y creciente deseo, retrocedió lo suficiente para que su polla quedara bajo los glúteos de Qiyana y allí empujó, atravesando la entrepierna de la menor quedando entre sus dos grandes y fornidos muslos apretados contra su eje.

— ¿Quieres...Otros masaje? —

La menor no fue respondida, no con palabras, las caderas de qiyana fueron empujadas hacia delante cuando Soraka de la nada empezó a embestir a Qiyana moviendo su eje entre las piernas de esta entrando y saliendo de los apretados muslos de la Emperatriz, Qiyana miraba abajo asombrada con el eje que se frotaba contra sus labios vagonales y su clitoris, la sensación que sentía era tan grande que ya apenas habiendo empezado ella sentía un orgasmo acercarse. Sus sentidos estaban nublados, tanto a ella como a Soraka el placer las dominaba, Soraka había acelerado su movimiento de vaivén también sintiendo un futuro no muy lejano climax. Por su parte, Qiana estaba suprimiendo sus gemidos, sus ojos entrecerrados viendo apenas como aquel eje azulado tatuado estaba jugando con su intimidad como eso, un juguete.

— Eres…B-Bueno toro… Nada mal pero no creas...Que solo con con...Eso, vas a… ¡ah! —

Un repentino orgasmo llegó a Qiyana haciendo su cuerpo temblar desequilibrada y se hubiera caído de no ser por el firme agarre de Soraka, la mujer cabrá también notó el clímax de la menor ya que las piernas de la morena apretaron su eje y empezó a frotarlos mojándolo con la humedad de su vagina por encima. Soraka no aguantó más por mucho que lo intentase, las piernas suaves y grandes de Qiyana estrujaron su Polla sin piedad haciendo empujar su última embestida tan fuerte que levantó a Qiyana del suelo dejándola de puntillas mientras un gran torrente de esperma salió disparado de su eje, el orgasmo fue más potente que el anterior, el semen cubría una gran parte de las paredes de la jungla y el suelo parecía recién pintando de blanco, Qiyana no lo veía pues aún estaba aturdida en su orgasmo y sus ojos estaban cerrados del placer pero soraka veía un poco, veía su miembro expulsar gruesas cargas de esperma que caía al suelo con fuerza sonando en el impacto, la gran magnitud de Soraka se retorcía bajo la vagina de Qiyana con cada descarga, su punta púrpura empezaba a ponerse roja y el semen no paraba de salir de forma descontrolada, a Soraka no le importaba, estaba demasiado absorta en el placer y el dulce aroma de Qiyana como para prestar atención en el resto del escenario.

Qiyana juraba que estuvo así al menos más de 5 minutos hasta que el orgasmo del supuesto ''toro'' había terminado, Cuando abrió los ojos se espantó con la imagen frente a ella, el suelo estaba pintando de blanco en casi su totalidad, los árboles de la jungla estaban tan pegajosos que el semen caía lentamente de ellos, parecía nieve por la cantidad abrumadora sobre ellos. Qiyana miró más de cerca y abajo, observando aquel eje entre sus piernas semi flácido expulsando pequeños chorros de semen fresco.

— Es… Demasiado ¿Cuánto llevas ahí dentro guardado? —

Qiyana trató de girarse pero una mano agarró su barbilla y la mantuvo mirando al frente, la morena trató de ver de quien se trataba por obviamente no podía ser el toro a pesar del enorme eje, ella pensó entonces en algún nuevo campeón del que no se le había informado, algo imperdonable.

— ¿Quien eres? —

Qiyana preguntó queriendo conocer a la persona que le había proporcionado dos grandes orgasmos sin siquiera tocarla directamente o meter algo dentro de sus agujeros.

— Ah… —

Fue lo único que escuchó Qiyana tras ella, un suspiro de satisfacción que la hizo estremecer, era cálido y cargado de lujuria, una lujuria que parecía no tener fin.

— Tu… Definitivamente no eres el toro, ¡Yunis Kumia! ¡Suéltame! ¡bastardo! —

Qiyana no sabía ni el porque decía tales palabras, ella realmente estaba encantada con alguien tan capaz en tan poco tiempo, deseaba verle la cara al hombre animal para poder recordarlo y reclamarlo como un esclavo en su imperio pero él parecía más que insistente en que no le vieran el rostro.

— Muéstrate, dejame verte —

La exigiones de Qiyana fueron ignoradas por Soraka, la más alta estaba en un trance entre el cielo y la realidad, su mundo dejó de existir y para ella ahora mismo solo existía ella, la mujer quien la satisfazo y la sensación de ligereza invadiendo su cuerpo.

— Quiero… Estar dentro… —

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que escuchó de su admirador pero estaba claro que su tono no era para nada el de uno, si no el de una y no una cualquiera, Qiyana había escuchado esa voz en algún lugar, de algún campeón que no lograba recordar.

— ¿¡Eres una mujer!? ¿Pero como tienes? ¡Y tan grande! —

Soraka no iba a repetir el mismo error, su boca se cerró y solo su garganta reproducía los sonidos que emitían sus gemidos de post clímax.

— ¿Dentro? No espera ¿Puedes seguir a pesar de haber hecho todo esto? mira al tu alrededor, te has corrido en todo lo que antes era blanco, ni se te ocurra acercar esa cosa monstruosa cerca de mi trasero una vez más así que suéltame —

Soraka hizo caso omiso, en vez de soltar a la menor, agarró de ambas muñecas de qiyana y los elevó al cielo elevandola más que antes. Soraka desconocía esta fuerza presente en ella, en parte le asustaba descubrir que poseía semejante capacidad pero por otra estaba agradecida pues la necesitaría para hacer lo que iba a hacer.

— Estarás bien, yo te…Cuidaré —

Y ahí estaba esa voz otra vez, Qiyana cada vez estaba más cerca de adivinar de quién se trataba pero ahora su concentración iba para el monstruo que volvía a elevarse entre sus piernas, un monstruo que admiraba por su gran capacidad, tamaño y forma pero que no quería sentir tan pronto. Trató de moverse girando pero el agarre de sus manos manos era muy poderoso y al parecer mover sus piernas tratando de escapar solo excitaba más el monstruo por el contacto de sus grandes muslos.

Qiyana maldecía la poca fuerza que tenía y como la otra ''mujer'' era mucho más poderosa en comparación de fuerza que ella.

Soraka empezó a elevar a Qiyana sujetando ambas muñecas con una sola mano suya hasta que los pies de la menor dejaron de tocar el suelo, el enorme eje de Soraka salió de entre sus piernas y se puso otra vez a su espalda. Qiyana se estremeció de nuevo al contacto con la polla de Soraka, estaba igual de rígida que antes o puede que incluso más, al parecer la idea de entrar dentro de ella le excitaba bastante y no habla solo de soraka.

Qiyana estaba mojada, no, empapada, su ropa interior se había mojado por completo y sus mallas tenían una gran mancha de humedad oscura en su entrepierna, Soraka lo vio y sonrió ante esto, era la primera vez que ella experimentaba este tipo de sentimientos y emociones pero los estaba amando y quería repetir la sensación sin descanso, como una niña que acababa de montar en su atracción favorita y quería repetirla una y otra vez.

— ¿Quien demonios eres tu? ¡Maldita lunatica cachonda! —

Qiyana no supo si esa acusación iba para la mujer tras ella o para sí misma.

Soraka no respondió, bajó su mano hacía las apretadas mallas de la emperatriz y tiró de ellas arrancando la parte por donde cubría su sexo y ropa interior, soraka no podía ver bajo la más baja pero vi vió el tanga oscuro de la Qiyana, uno tan provocativo como fino, apenas cubría algo y dejaba ver sus grandes masas de carne para el disfrute de Soraka.

La curandera se excitó aún más, lo que estaba viendo la llenó de deseo incontenible, rozó la punta de su eje con las nalgas desnuda de Qiyana y solo el roce hizo que la mujer cabra expulsara de su boca largas líneas de saliva, parecía un animal en celo observando su presa deliciosa y así era, Soraka estaba cegada por su instinto nuevo incorporado en su cuerpo y lo único que quería era aparearse con la mujer que mejor posaderas tiene en toda la grieta o al menos eso piensa la mujer cabra.

Los pezones de Soraka estaban tan adoloridos que soraka tuvo que apartar su túnica al centro de su pecho para que sus senos se liberaran y el dolor se convirtiera en placer. La mano libre de la curandera bajó a su miembro y empezó a masajear este frotandolo con la piel desnuda de Qiyana, ella también estaba sufriendo en la delantera, sus pechos, no muy grandes pero notables por el escote, mostraban dos bultos erectos que se veían estrujados por la tela de la mujer morena, Soraka lo notó por la expresión reprimida de Qiyana e hizo lo que cualquier buena amante haría para su presa, soltó su miembro y agarró el vestido de Qiyana por la parte de los pechos liberandolos de un tirón hacia abajo. La morena soltó un gemido de alivio acompañado por otro cuando el aire pasó por su zona ahora descubierta.

Soraka volvió al trabajo manual, acariciando de nuevo su miembro mirando a Qiyana frente a ella sujetaba por una sola mano suya suspendida en el aire, así se quedaron varios minutos.

— ¿Y bien? —

Soraka inclinó la cabeza a un lado confusa, ella sabía a lo que se refería pero un deseo de jugar con la morena apareció en sus ideas perversas.

— ¿V-Vas a meterlo hoy o que? ¡La partida no va a durar para siempre maldita cosa rara! —

Esa era una respuesta que Soraka amó escuchar y su cuerpo lo demostró cuando por impulso se movió bajo las piernas de la morena y elevó está aún más para que Qiyana estuviera en una pose alta justo para caer encima de la vara de carne de Soraka pero Soraka no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, en su vida había hecho algo como esto, solo le pareció atractivo el tamaño y forma de los trasero pero nunca había follado uno en su vida, tampoco tenía planeado hacerlo, apenas un año atrás ella era quien debería ser penetrada. La curandera trató de recordar a los animales en su época de reproducción, recordó a los ciervahielos de Freljord o los rinoporos de Ionia y como estos mantenían relaciones sexuales en público en vez de irse a una zona privada como los seres inteligentes.

Con una idea de como era, Soraka se guió a través de imágenes en su mente de esos animales, ellos siempre buscaban un agujero y eso hizo la curandera, buscó cuidadosamente un agujero en la parte baja de la mujer y se topó con uno, uno realmente estrecho y caluroso.

— ¿Donde crees que vas con eso? ¡Ahí no idiota! ¿Es que acaso solo tienes pene? ¿Nunca has visto una vagina? —

Entonces Soraka recordó, ella también era una mujer, estaba tan ciega por la lujuria que ni recordaba su propio cuerpo, las ganas que tenía de golpearse a sí misma en ese momento eran enormes. La mayor recordó su genital femenino y donde se ubica, movió su eje hasta dar con el mitad de las piernas de la mujer morena que estaba ligeramente más arriba del eje de soraka apuntando hacia arriba, entonces soraka dió un pequeño empujón tocando la entrada entreabierta de Qiyana, la entrada como su entorno estaban empapados lubricando su polla sin necesidad de otro lubricante, pero no quería empezar tan rápido, quería jugar un poco más…

— Dilo… —

La voz de la curandera sonó ronca y sensual, casi como una serpiente moviéndose por el aire hipnotizando la mente de quien la escuchara.

— ¿Decir…? No… No voy a decir nada, solo haz lo que tengas que hacer —

Esta vez la emperatriz no gritó, su voz estaba demasiado entrecortada para hacerlo y los pequeños empujones que daba soraka contra su entrada queriendo entrar la interrumpió aún más.

— Dilo y lo tendrás… Me dijeron como eres, que todo lo que quieres lo obtienes… Entonces pídelo~ pídeme que lo haga y será tuyo… —

Qiyana olvidó su misión de averiguar a quien pertenecía dicha voz, ella no quería rendirse, quería persistir ante las palabras de la mujer pero su mente estaba debilitándose ante sus deseos.

— Tu… Solo… Dámelo de una maldita vez —

Soraka dejó escapar una risa atrevida y divertida a la vez que bajaba a la mujer morena sobre su polla entrando dentro de ella cruzando su estrecha entrada, ocupando sus paredes, estirando su espacio hasta haber metido la mitad dentro.

Soraka gruñó de placer, Qiyana dejó escapar lágrimas de sus ojos y babas de su boca y tan solo iba por la mitad.

Qiyana miró hacía abajo y vió su abdomen algo hinchado, la figura del grueso y largo pene de la mujer estaba dentro de ella y su figura remarcaba ligeramente por su ropa, la morena abrió los ojos de sorpresa por esto y se asustó al instante al ver tal cosa dentro de ella pero el susto duró bien poco cuando la mujer tras ella empezó a moverse.

Soraka dió una leve embestida metiendo un centímetro más dentro de Qiyana, sintiendo todo el contorno de su vagina apretando contra su duro miembro, el placer era de dioses y la sensación un sin igual inigualable, Soraka había sentido muchas cosas en su vida astral pero nada se comparaba a esto.

Los empujes de la mujer cabra aumentaron en potencia queriendo meter más centímetros dentro de la estrecha morena y lo logró, unas cuantas pulgadas más entraron dentro de Qiyana empalandola sobre Soraka como una paleta, los ojos de Qiyana se giraron y parecía haber perdido el conocimiento aunque balbuceaba algo apenas entendible, La mujer cabra no tuvo piedad en su primera vez, soltó las manos de Qiyana dejándolas caer como muñeca de trapo y agarró la cintura de la menor, Soraka empezó a embestir con fuerza a la morena praticamente haciéndola rebotar sobre su polla, la mujer cabra agarró de las pierna a Qiyana y llevó estas a cada lado de su cabeza haciendo una perfecta posición de FULL NELSON, Soraka no le dio importancia al estado de Qiyana, estaba demasiado enfocada en penetrar la estrecha vagina estrujante de la morena, ni ella misma se reconocía, estaba moviendo a la menor como si fuera un juguete en sus manos y cada vez más fuerte y rápido, la lengua de la mujer cabra acariciaba el cuello de Qiyana con cada embestida lamiendo su piel morena a veces incluso dejando chupetones variados por la zona.

— Eres tan genial, desde que te vi hoy no he podido parar de pensar en ti y en tu hermoso culo, tus firmes y grandes piernas, tu estrecha cintura y amplia cadera, tu piel morena bañada en brillantez, tus labios rojos con un aspecto tan delicioso… ¡Quiero hacerte mía Señorita Qiyana! —

Soraka perdió el juicio, empezó a hablar sin importar que le reconociera, sus empujes iban más allá de lo podia controlar y tanto fue que en un momento chocó con una especie de pared interna dentro la morena, soraka sabía lo que era, era su puerta al mundo para conquistar a Qiyana y obtener el mayor de los placeres. Qiyana despertó ante la sensación, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando la punta acampanada de la mujer empezó a moler la entrada de útero, las sensaciones que sentía ahora mismo eran tan intensas que casi la hicieron desmayar otra vez pero consiguió resistir y miró rápidamente trás ella aprovechando que tenía las manos libres pero al hacerlo no pudo observar bien, su pierna estaba cubriendo gran parte de la visión de quien la estaba llevando al tercer mejor orgasmo de su vida.

— Mi querida Qiyana, estoy tan cerca… tan cerca de hacerte mía, tan… —

Soraka se detuvo y mordió el cuello de la morena, no llegó al límite ni al clímax, se quedó quieta en su sitio sujetando a Qiyana por las piernas en la posición tan sexy que habían adoptado, la morena se preguntó qué le pasaba a la otra, ella estaba cerca de algo grande, algo que nunca había sentido jamás.

En la mente de soraka no pasaba absolutamente nada, estaba en blanco hasta que su propio cuerpo respondió, sus ojos amarillos se iluminaron, dio un ultimo y fuerte empujón dentro de Qiyana atravesando la entrada del útero enterrando hasta la base de polla dentro de la morena, el clímax de ambas no se hizo esperar, Soraka vino, vino como nunca, protuberancias crecen desde la base de su polla que viajaban por su tronco hasta llegar a la punta y explotar en una rafaga de Semen plantado directamente en el útero de la Emperatriz, carga tras carga saliá a presión en el interior de Qiyana, Soraka empujaba con cada esperma que dejaba dentro de ella, en su útero, asegurándose de que para cuando acabara, Qiyana sería totalmente suya pero ni ella estaba segura de cuándo acabaría pues si río de semen parecía una fuente interminable de esperma que salía a cantidades absurdas dentro de Qiyana. Qiyana también llegó al orgasmo, su cuerpo tembló violentamente en los brazos de Soraka cuando una rafaga del su propio orgasmo salió disparado al aire mojando el suelo y el miembro de Soraka el cual sus paredes apretaban sacando más esperma de la ya inagotable fuente de la mujer cabra, Soraka se vino de tal manera que no cabía más semen dentro de Qiyana, su útero se llenó por completo, esto se veía en su abdomen pues estaba hinchado y regordete por la cantidad de semen depositado dentro, sin salida por donde escapar, la corrida de Soraka bajó por los estrechos huecos de la vagina estrecha de Qiyana cayendo al suelo por los recovecos y bajando por las piernas de la mujer cabra. Soraka no soltaba a la emperatriz, seguía empujando y empujando dentro de ella sin parar de disparar su esencia y semilla para impregnarla.

— Eres… Mía… La curandera te cuidará~ —

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó Qiyana antes de desmayarse de otro orgasmo más que la dejó KO.

— So...raka… —

. . .

Habian pasado horas desde que la morena se había desmayado y por fin empezaba a recuperar la consciencia, sus ojos borrosos veían oscuridad al su alrededor por lo que fue lo primero que se limpió, al tener la visión clara, la morena vio donde estaba, justo en el arbusto donde la mujer cabra la había sujetado y jugado con ella como si fuera una muñeca, el suelo apestaba, su ropa estaba en su mayoría manchada de blanco y el hueco entre sus piernas estaba más roto que antes, Qiyana se miró mejor notando que su abdomen estaba estúpidamente hinchado, parecía embarazada de 4 meses cuando en realidad era todo esperma de mujer celestial, sobre todo mujer… Su sexo expulsaba restos de esperma que quedaron dentro de ella y parecía fresco por lo caliente que estaba, Qiyana dedujo que Soraka se había divertido con ella incluso después de esta desmayarse, la muy… Pensando en ella, no la vio en ningún momento desde que despertó así que intuyó que se había marchado tras vaciar su enorme carga dentro de ella, la morena estaba segura de que la mujer cabra seguiría llenandola si no fuera por que algún invocador la reclamó.

Qiyana se dejó caer al suelo agotada, no sabía cómo explicar a los demás invocadores que no pudieron seleccionarla a lo largo del día pero estaba más que encantada con las sensaciones que sintió hoy, sin duda ir a explorar la jungla ha sido la mejor decisión que ha tomado en mucho tiempo.

— Mujer cabra, tendremos que arreglar eso de que te pertenezco… ¡Quiero la revancha! —


End file.
